lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Regions
The LOTR mod uses the work of J.R.R. Tolkien to map out the great biomes of Middle Earth. All the main biomes are present in the correct place on a 1:20 scale with the original work. Sub biomes can replace their main biome randomly to add more variation and discrepancies to the landscape. The mod uses its own biome list instead of expanding on the vanilla list. This will prevent compatibility problems and allows more different biomes than the vanilla list is limited to. Prior to , this list was limited to 256 biomes in the Middle-Earth dimension, but, as of January 6, 2014, Mevans has announced that he can add even more biomes to Middle-Earth, should that be needed. Below are maps of Middle-Earth and its surrounding regions in the mod as of . The numbers on the maps correspond to the numbers on the list of biomes in the next section. Numbers in parentheses are sub-biomes that are not represented by a different color on the maps, and therefore most likely spawn randomly in their parent biome. Regions not listed on the maps are regular rivers, lakes, stone beaches, beaches, gravel beaches, and unknown biomes. List of Biomes Top 10 biome list This page lists people's favorite biomes. Middle-Earth Note: The following list is sorted by the Middle earth biome ID. Also, ??? represents unknown or non-implemented biomes. Click the link to the right to display. 0. River 1. Rohan 2. Misty Mountains 3. Shire 4. Shire Woodlands 5. Mordor 6. Mordor Mountains 7. Gondor 8. White Mountains 9. Lothlórien 10. Field of Celebrant 11. Iron Hills 12. Dead Marshes 13. Trollshaws 14. Woodland Realm 15. Mirkwood Corrupted 16. Uruk Highlands 17. Emyn Muil 18. Ithilien 19. Mordor River 20. Dead Marshes River 21. Lone-lands 22. Lone-lands Hills 23. Dunland 24. Fangorn 25. Mirkwood River 26. Ettenmoors 27. Old Forest 28. Harondor 29. Eriador 30. Eriador Downs 31. Eriador Woodlands 32. Grey Mountains 33. Midgewater 34. Brown Lands 35. Ocean 36. Anduin Hills 37. Meneltarma 38. Gladden Fields 39. Lothlórien Edge 40. Forodwaith 41. Enedwaith 42. Angmar 43. Eregion 44. Lindon 45. Lindon Woodlands 46. East Bight 47. Blue Mountains 48. Mirkwood Mountains 49. Wilderland 50. Dagorlad 51. Núrn 52. Sea of Núrnen 53. Núrn Marshes 54. Morgulduin 55. Angmar Mountains 56. Mouths of Anduin 57. Mouths of Entwash 58. Dor-en-Ernil 59. Dol Amroth Hills 60. Fangorn Wasteland 61. Rohan Woodlands 62. Gondor Woodlands 63. Lake 64. Rocky Coastline 65. Barrow-downs 66. Long Marshes 67. Fangorn Clearing 68. Ithilien Hills 69. Ithilien Wasteland 70. Nindalf 71. Coldfells 72. Nan Curunír 73. Shire Orchard 74. White Downs 75. Swanfleet 76. Pelennor Fields 77. Minhiriath 78. Erebor 79. Northern Mirkwood 80. Woodland Realm Hills 81. Nan Ungol 82. Gondor Hills 83. Island 84. Forodwaith Mountains 85. Misty Mountains Foothills 86. Grey Mountains Foothills 87. Blue Mountains Foothills 88. Tundra 89. Taiga 90. Breeland 91. Chetwood 92. Forodwaith Glacier 93. White Mountains Foothills 94. Beach 95. Gravel Beach 96. Near Harad 97. Far Harad Savannah 98. Harad Mountains 99. Umbar 100. Far Harad Jungle 101. Umbar Hills 102. Far Harad Jungle River 103. Far Harad Jungle Lake 104. Far Harad River 105. Far Harad Forest 106. Near Harad Fertile 107. Pertorogwaith 108. Umbar Forest 109. Far Harad Jungle Edge 110. Tauredain Clearing 111. Far Harad Mangrove River 112. Wilderland Hills 113. Tolfalas 114. Lebennin 115. Rhûn 116. Rhûn Forest 117. Red Mountains 118. Red Mountains Foothills 119. Dol Guldur 120. Near Harad Semidesert 121. Far Harad Arid Savannah 122. Far Harad Arid Savannah Hills 123. Far Harad Swampland 124. Far Harad Cloud Forest 125. Far Harad Bushland 126. Far Harad Bushland Hills 127. Far Harad Mangrove 128. Near Harad Fertile Forest 129. Vales of Anduin 130. The Wold 131. Shire Moors 132. Shire Marshes 133. Near Harad Red Desert 134. Far Harad Volcano 135. Udûn 136. Gorgoroth 137. Morgul Vale 138. Eastern Desolation Utumno Click link to the right to display all Utumno biomes. 0. Utumno Biome Variants Many biomes have variants. A complete list of biome variants, and which biomes these can appear in, can be found here. Common Vegetation and Animals Many plants and are common for large areas and many biomes of Middle-Earth. These types of common vegetation (excl. trees!) and common animals are listed on two separate pages that provide info on their occurence. These common species are not separately listed in the infoboxes, and described in the text of the biome pages. Vegetation and animals (and other mobs) not considered 'common' are all mentioned separately in the infoboxes of the biome pages, and sometimes also described in the page text. Fixed Mountains Aside from the randomly-generated mountains that can be found in all of the mountain biomes and many of the other biomes, there are quite a few mountains and hills that always spawn in the same spot, regardless of the world. These hills were added both to improve the realism of the geography and to make it easier for users to build fortresses at those waypoints without having to build the hill first (which was often really challenging if cheats weren't enabled). These mountains are found at named waypoints, unless otherwise noted. zh:生物群系 Category:Trees Category:Animals Category:Biomes